The present disclosure relates to a solar concentrator device, and more particularly to a solar concentrator device including a fan for providing a vortex gas circulation within an enclosure, and methods of operating the same.
Solar concentrators operating at extreme concentrations require optimal cooling systems to dissipate the power (waste heat) that is delivered to the cell and not converted to electrical power. In low concentration systems, the density of power that needs to be dissipated can be about 30 W/cm2. At this power level, cooling is possible with compact passive elements. High concentration systems operating at 1000 suns and above must dissipate about 100 W/cm2 or more. At these power levels, cooling systems known in the art employ high performance components and a considerable cooling fin area to efficiently couple to the environment in a passive convection system.